Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a vehicular entertainment stage with controllable seats, and more particularly, to a system and method for centralized control of seating positions and movements to coincide with a vehicular tour, amusement ride, and/or associated presentations.
In the related art, a seat installed in a vehicle is typically controllable in various ways. For example, in a vehicle such as a car, a seat may be raised or lowered, inclined or reclined, moved forward or backward, etc. In other cases, seats may allow for a simple movement or adjustment. For example fishing boats typically have seats which can rotate about an axis so that an angler may effectively fish from different positions easily. On the other hand, in cases where the vehicle has to accommodate a large number of passengers, such as on a ferry boat or a bus, passenger seats may be fixed and entirely immovable.
In each of these cases, the seats are not centrally controllable, i.e., by a remote operator. Instead, if the seats are adjustable to some way, the adjustment must be performed manually, usually by the person sitting in the seat. In certain applications this lack of independent control makes seat adjustment cumbersome. For example, in cases where passengers are participating in a guided activity, such as on a tour bus or an adventure powerboat, a tour guide may wish to direct the passengers' attention to a particular location quickly. In such a situation, the tour guide may desire to coordinate the movement of the passengers' seats. However, this may be difficult to accomplish if the adjusting of the seats is not performed as a coordinated effort. The problem becomes more difficult if there are a large number of seats involved.